The invention comprises an improved 3D object printer for building three dimensional products for multiple industries, including dental fields like orthodontic tooth aligners, drill guides, castable parts, partial dentures, and prosthetic models. The invention further comprises an improved 3D object printer that builds products using an improved, dynamic substrate base. The invention even further comprises a substrate assembly that is customizeable to build from a database of printed object profiles.